


Not That Much

by Silence_burns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magnus being dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Magnus Bane asking for your help.





	Not That Much

Bursting through the door with weapons drawn and adrenaline already rushing through your veins, you knocked the chair out of your way. The enemies were easy to spot, and even easier targets.

Bane slipped in between you and them, making you almost bump into his lean figure. With hands raised high to get your attention, he forced a smile.

“No killing,” he announced with force and a silent plea in his eyes.

“What?” you frowned. “Are you blind? There are Shadowhunters right behind your back!”

“Yes, I know, but we are not killing them today.”

“You’ve sent me a text only saying to hurry and now you’re telling me I can’t kill those animals?”

“Thanks!” shouted a blonde Shadowhunter.

You’ve noticed blades in their hands, but no damage done to Magnus. It was a brief relief, but anger quickly took its place. You hated being used like that.

“I need a different kind of favor from you, and yes, it unfortunately involves those lovely people behind me,” Magnus gently took your arm, lovering the knife, and dragged you to the side. He spat the words as fast as he could, hoping to get your attention before you could decide to continue your death rampage.  “I may have phrased my message unluckily, but I’m glad you made it here so fast-…”

“I ran because you needed help with Shadowhunters!” you freed your arm from his touch.

“And I need it indeed, just in a little bit different way than disposing of their dead bodies. At least not yet.”

“Thanks!” the blond repeated, not even bothering to cover he was eavesdropping thanks to his runes.

“At least that one,” you pleaded quietly with watering eyes.

“Later,” Bane promised just as silently.

You eyed the group of Shadowhunters suspiciously, wishing you could either start a fight with them or walk away and never lay your eyes upon them. As a Downworlder, you despised them, and everything they represented, from the bottom of your heart, but you didn’t want to get Bane in trouble. Or, at least, in any more trouble than he already was a part of.

You had no idea why he would ever agree to let them walk into his apartment, but since the damage was already done, you could only help him get over with this mess quick. After all, he was one of your few friends.

Warily, you hid your weapons as an act of good will, although you placed them in a way to easily grab them if anything happened. Showing your empty hands to the Shadowhunters, you used the chance to take a good look at them. Only then you’ve noticed how young they actually were.

“Since when do you deal with children?” you mocked Bane.

“Since I have some sort of… unfinished business with one of them,” he admitted with discontent grimace. “And I needed your help to cast a spell that might solve that matter.”

“You said you’d call a friend,” the blonde man glanced at you with just as much disappointment as you felt towards him.

“I am a type of friend you call whether you need to hide a body or forget a recipe for your grandma’s cookies,” you barked before Bane could answer. “Now, mind telling me what exactly do I have to do to go back home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
